Lucy felt it too
by MsJaneDoe34
Summary: This is a little story about a tender and depressing moment between Lucy and Gray after suffering a painful day. It's got a small intense part, and a little bit of fluffy stuff. I hope you enjoy! (I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THIS IS A MADE UP FANFIC)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little Graylu piece, I hope you enjoy! I've been a bit back and forth with what I'm going to post on here, but I've decided on just small short stories with pairings, or maybe even new quests. This is my first attempt and it's not quite finished yet. Criticize away, it would be greatly appreciated.**

Lucy Heartfilia laid awake on her small mattress. The stars shun bright above her head, if her day hadn't been so full of pain and suffering maybe she would have had the heart to enjoy them. The fire beside them all crackled as it's flames lowered. Natsu and happy snored lightly to the left of her, they where merely a meter away. Carla and Wendy laid curled up on the other side of the fire, with a red haired Erza sleeping peacefully next to them. Looking at the peaceful resting faces of her friends made her smile lightly, until she noticed that the last bed was empty. Gray, who had been furthest away from the campsite was no longer in his bed.

Lucy felt sadness rush over her again as the memories of their day came flooding back.

 _Gray, rolled around on the ground, screaming in agony. Although it wasn't physical pain he was experiencing it was emotional. Treemain stood above him, towering over like a giant, an evil look in his eyes. Lucy ran toward Gray, her hands on her keys ready to do something about this situation when out of no where her body was reefed into the air, her keys fell from her posetion and onto the ground below her. "Now, now Princess I can't have you interfering with Gray's little show here can I?" He taunted, Lucy looked around trying to inspect what was holding her in the air. Bound by her arms and legs, but no visible sign of anything. Invisible chains, well at least that's what it felt like. Lucy ignored the taunting of their enemy and stared intensely at Gray. "GRAY SNAP OUT OF IT" She yelled, trying to reach her fallen comrade. "ARGH!" She screamed, as Treemain tightened the grip on the invisible chains, bending her into near impossible positions. "Gray you have to get up!" She cried, a sense of overwhelming terror rushing over her. "I told you Miss Lucy, that when the Curse of Shadows takes over a person is doomed to have a constant replay of every hardship they've ever faced. Until eventually, they lose their will to live and die. It's quite beautiful really!" He went red in the face, gushing over the brilliance of his curse. Lucy felt absolute terror getting worse, but it didn't feel like it belonged to her._

* * *

Gray had been trapped in one of Treemain's curse for so long that it was going to have effects that lasted well after the curse had been lifted. The thought of his pain carrying on hurt Lucy's chest. "I have to go check up on him" she said aloud, and with that she stood up and headed toward the forest. Assuming that's where he'd be.

The Ice Wizard Gray Fullbuster sat at the edge of the forest, in the shadow it cast. He was truly a sight to behold. Slouched down over a rock, tears and sweat streaming of his usual half naked body, despite the fact it was cold outside. He cried and cried, with agony he hadn't felt in years. But he remained completely silent about it, as his shaking body sat there in the dark.  
"Why did this have to happen!?" He yelled, punching the dirt beneath him so hard it shook the tree's. He took a deep breath, and looked up at the stars. He wanted to enjoy them the way he always had, but the day had been to heart-wrenching to bother.  
Tears continued down his face, as he stared up toward the sky, deep in the memory of being in that place.

 _"UR, DON'T DO IT!" Gray screamed into the darkness. This place was hell, he couldn't even close his eyes to escape the painful memories. It didn't matter where he turned or what he did he saw one horror after another. Losing his village, losing Ur, losing Utire, the pain of his guild, the pain of Erza. Any time he' ever been scared, or broken, or angry it was all right there. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" He yelled so loud his voice cracked on the edge of insanity, and yet not a soul could hear him._

"Gray..." A quiet and delicate voice gripped his attention, forcing him to snap his head forward. The big brown eyes that met with his had too much sympathy for him to deal with and quite frankly he wanted nothing more than to be alone.  
"Go back to the camp Lucy, it's late." He snapped, and instantly wondered why he was showing so much hostility toward his friend.  
"Gray, I'm worried..." she pressed, with a voice breaking.  
"Well that's a waste of damn time!" He barked at his friend, she took a slight step away from him. That action made guilt rush through Gray, _Did I scare her?_ he thought to himself. With that, he stood up and turned to walk into the forest. "Look, I'm sorry. Just go back to bed okay? I'll see you in the morning." Gray was nearly engulfed by the darkness of the forest when a small hand gripped onto his tightly.  
"Gray can you please stay here with me?" Despite the fact Gray knew what Lucy was trying to do, he couldn't help but give into the blonde girl. The pain in her voice was too real for him to leave her standing there alone.

They stood there a while before Gray turned around, the whole time she didn't let go of his hand. Her arm outstretched in front of her and his outstretched behind. He could feel her eyes burning into the back of his skull, she was worried, genuinely worried. And despite the darkness within him, he couldn't help but feel a little warmth from that. He turned, and Lucy let go of his hand after a moment longer, he watched as she walked a few steps away.

* * *

Lucy decided to leg go of Gray's hand, she went and sat down on the same rock Gray had just been slouching over when she walked up. She remained silent as she lifted her head and looked toward the stars again. She couldn't help but wonder why humans always looked to the stars in times of pain. She decided on the fact they probably think if they stare long enough they'll get answers. But she knew all to well that answers never came.  
Gray sitting down beside her brought her rushing back to reality. He was quite close, his skin touched hers and even though she'd spent her whole time at Fairy Tail imagining he'd be cold..he was in fact warm.  
"Gray, are...are you okay?" Lucy broke the tense silence, with words she didn't really think through before she asked. _Of course he's not okay!_ she blurted in her head. _What a stupid question._  
"I'm fine.." His voice trailed away, it sounded different so Lucy looked up at him. And there he was, the great Ice Wizard staring at the stars with tears running down his face. Glistening from the moonlight above.  
Seeing these tears brought Lucy guilt, and after leaving their friends behind for seven years, finding out about her fathers death she didn't know if she could handle any more guilt. Tears started to stream down her face as well.  
"We survived, so why is everything like this." She said ever so quietly to herself, before standing up and positioning herself in front of Gray.

* * *

The Ice Wizard looked up at the Celestial Wizard wondering what she was about to do, and why she'd moved.  
"Gray, I'm sorry..." that took him by surprise.  
"Why are you sorry?!" His voice sounding angrier than he intended.  
"I couldn't stop him quick enough, I lost my keys and without them...without my...keys...I'm just utterly...useless." Her voice was trailing in and out, breaking from the intensity of her crying. "All I could do was watch, I'm not even someone people can depend on!"  
Gray's heart burned watching his friend like this in front of him. She was this hurt over his pain, and he didn't know how to react. Lucy stood there crying for what seemed like eons, before he'd mustered up the thoughts to say anything.  
"It wasn't your fault, he cursed all of us. We where all hopeless, I couldn't help you any more than you could have helped me." He motioned toward the bruises on Lucy's wrists and ankles. "You got hurt too."  
These words only seemed to flare up Lucy's crying even more. Gray felt even worse _what the hell am I supposed to say here?_  
"I couldn't fix anything, I'm a bad daughter and guild mate." She choked again "and your pain is all my fault."  
What happened next took Gray by surprise. Lucy closed the gap between them, and buried her head into Gray's chest. She gripped onto him tight, he felt her arms wrap around his body. She was smaller this way, and comfortable.  
Gray sat there, with Lucy's head pressed against his chest. Her tears ran onto his bare chest, her skin felt kinda nice against his but those tears seemed to burn as though they where filled with poison. Lucy was many things, bright, bubbly, warm, intelligent and inviting. This was a side he rarely saw of her, and he hated seeing it.

* * *

Lucy was acting on impulse, the memories of that day had replayed in her head and heart over and over again, all she knew to do was embrace her friend. She knew how much of a difference that made for her. But she couldn't deny that part of her hugged him out of selfishness, she wanted the comfort of an embrace as well.  
Eventually her crying calmed down, but she didn't dare let him go. _He needs to know he's not alone._ she thought to herself, promising she'd not let go until she knew he knew that.  
Time passed slower, as Lucy breathed heavily into Gray's chest. It was quiet, and the air smelled like damp wood. She started to get lost in memories, not just of Gray this time but her father, and the pain they all endured on Tenrou Island, the pain their guild mates endured for seven years. She nearly started to cry, but the sensation of something wet falling onto her head stopped her.  
At first she didn't know what it was, but after a few more fell she realized that Gray was crying again. Once she noticed, she gripped him tighter. She could feel the unsteady rise and fall of his chest, she could hear the noises of pain he held inside. His heart wasn't beating regularly, he was emotionally damaged from what he'd experienced. This much she could tell. A burning desire to tell him the truth, rushed over her, and without a second thought she opened her mouth and blurted.  
"I felt it too Gray."

* * *

Those words took him back, they hung over his head and then fell on him all at once. "What the hell does that mean?" Although part of him already knew what it meant.  
"I was too close, Gray. When he cast it...I was too close, so he chained me up in the air. He chained me with the same chains he had you with. And he told me that he'd let me see your pain, so I could die knowing the torture you faced." She Lucy began to cry heavily again, and quite loud. But Gray didn't feel supportive, he felt angry.  
"You're tellin' me you saw all of that Lucy?!" His voice raised, drowning out her crying as it did so.  
"No! Gray I only felt it...I tried to stop it..I tried so hard, I saw you I felt what you felt and it was too much..." she began to talk fast, as if lost in emotion. "It was hard, Gray how are...how do you smile...all of that suffering..all at once..and I was useless!" Lucy's talking continued, but Gray zoned out. His anger melted away unearthing guilt as it did so.  
There stood the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia in front of him, a babbling mess. Her blonde hair stuck to her wet cheeks, her arms folded over her chest as though she was holding herself together. Feeling his pain, on top of all of her own must have been hell. Gray couldn't bare seeing her that way any longer so he stood up and held his finger over her quivering lips. She stared at him in awe, her eyes damp, glistening in the moonlight.  
"Hey, I got out in the end Lucy we all did. If you didn't carry me back I'd be laying there. We're Fairy Tail Wizards, our strength comes from our bonds and our ties to each other. That alone helped us survive an attack from Acnologia in the flesh. Our bonds are too strong for that pricks pissy spell, we're all going to be okay." He didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, not until Lucy smiled up at him. It was a very weak smile, tears still ran down her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd run out of them soon. But despite it's weakness, her smile was as always the brightest thing he'd ever seen. She reached out and embraced him, in a way he'd never experienced from her before. Sure, they'd hugged plenty. They'd been through a lot together, they'd nearly died together. But this was different, and the warmth in his heart made him hug her back tightly.  
"Ouch" she hissed quietly into his shirt, making him let go instantly.  
"What is it?" He questioned, scanning her body for injury, when his eyes reached hers again they where staring guiltily at the ground.  
"It's nothing, just a little sore." She lied, terribly.  
"You're a horrible liar Lucy, it doesn't suit you. What is it?"  
She slowly took a step back from him, covered her eyes with one hand as if afraid of what she could see next. And lifted her shirt. Gray gazed at her stomach, and it took a while in the darkness before he noticed it. She had a bruise that covered the whole left side of her abdomen. It was swollen, and very nasty looking. His mouth opened in the awe of how brutal this injury was.  
"Geez Lucy did that bastard do this to you with his chains?! I swear to god, I'll kill him." His voice started to rise, but he stopped abruptly when he noticed her shaking her head.  
"I saw you, I could feel the pain you felt and I could see it coming off of your body language, I couldn't bare it. I thought maybe if I could feel you, you could feel me." Gray took a step back himself, he didn't like where this was going. "Stop." he muttered but Lucy pressed on anyway. "I tried thinking about joyful things, like the day I joined Fairy Tail, and I noticed you changed for just a second." She paused, and started to tremble a little. "But it wasn't enough. So I figured out a way to do something else, and I prayed for a spirit to make their way to our world, and like always one of them answered. It was Loki, I was still in the air, and he was about to attack Treemaine, but I knew that would be useless. So I told him to hurt me. He didn't want to, but he did." She stared Gray right in the eyes now. "And you snapped out of it."  
 _I remember._

Gray had already given up on his will to live, he'd been trapped in his own personal version of hell for what seemed like an eternity. He felt insane, he was laughing one minute crying the next. Calling out to people who weren't there. Refusing to accept that this was reality, desperately trying to create a fake one but it didn't work. He could hear the screams of his comrade in the outside world, but he couldn't make them out properly. "Can ya just kill me already?!" He screamed "I deserve it, KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME." Gray was pushing the point of no return, his head spun. He no longer had a concept of time, and hardly knew whether anything was real any more. The pain he was enduring, the guilt and anger, the jealousy. With no smiles, no brightness, no relief in between. It was too much.  


 _Gray was in an empty place, a place you couldn't describe with words, and he was laying face down. His whole body pressing on the ground, like gravity had increased. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. Until suddenly, a stabbing pain in his abdomen hit him so hard he got lost in the intensity of his pain. "Arghhhh!" He screamed, clutching his side. And when he opened his eyes, a mortified looking Treemain stood in front of him. He blinked a few times, and realized. He was free._

"Loki threw everything he had at me, and I put everything I had into making sure I didn't die." She started to look guilty. Gray took a step forward. "I know it would have hurt you too, I know it was reckless but it was the only way." She continued talking nervously. Gray took another step forward. "It doesn't hurt that badly though, I swear. It'll heal up in no time." Gray took another step forward, and was now directly in front of her, he put his arm on her shoulder and carefully pushed her down to the ground, gripping onto her waist (the good side) so she didn't fall. Once she was on the ground he leaned over her, he could see her cheeks redden. She tried to speak, but he didn't let her. Once again he held his spare up, and finger pressed to her lips. He knelt over her, and rested his free hand lightly over her bruise. She winced at this, and he knew then she had lied about the severity of this pain. He then started to use his ice maker magick, cooling the air around her wound in hopes it could ease her pain. Lucy sat there frozen, in awe of Grays actions. He could see the relief wash over her face. "Is this helping?" He murmured, his face was so close to hers he could feel her breath.  
"T-thanks" is all she managed to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy propped herself up with one arm, the ground was cold and yet it was comfortable. Her heart wouldn't stop fluttering in her chest, especially when she paid attention to how close the Ice Wizard's body was to hers. He was warm, and that still shocked her. _The warm and comfortable Gray Fullbuster_ she thought to herself. He had his hand resting on her stomach over her bruising, the coolness that came from underneath it was comforting. This behavior was unusual coming from Gray, they'd always been close friends but never like this. She felt comfort wave over her again, her bruise finally going numb enough that the throbbing stopped.  
 _I came here to heal him_ Lucy thought with a tinge of guilt washing over her. She looked up at his face, and despite it being exactly the same as it always was, there where a few small differences. The red and irritated eyes, the puffy cheeks. His eyes narrowed as always, and brow creased. But his frown was something new all together. She desperately wanted to speak, filling the silence around them with noise. However she remained silent and very still in the hopes this moment would last as long as it could.

* * *

Gray leaned gently over Lucy, holding his hand to her sore and his other hand holding his balance. The arm holding his body weight was resting against Lucy's side, and the warmth radiating from her skin wasn't something he could ignore. He tried hard to get the images of Loki hurting Lucy out of his head. He knew Loki, he was a member of Fairy Tail, the king of the zodiac and most importantly Gray's friend. Despite all that, despite knowing Loki has a heart of pure gold he could't help but hate him a little bit, for the pain he'd caused Lucy. _Why are people always putting themselves in harms way for me?_ he asked, himself. This caused a chain reaction of dark memories to flood his mind, all the times people stopped him from dying or protected his life with their own. He couldn't bare it any longer. His thoughts darkened. _I'm worthless, what's the point of my maker magic if I can't even protect myself? I'm utterly useless._

Gray's thoughts continued on in a dark place, before a quiet and reassuring voice snapped him out of it. "No you're not Gray."

"What?!" He said shocked "can you read my mind or somethin'?"

This made Lucy chuckle, "nope, but I think I can still sense your emotions a little bit. I guess the curse takes time to wear off. I'm sorry. I know it's personal."

Gray reddened in the face a little bit, and stopped cooling her bruised area. Even though he stopped using his maker magic he didn't remove his hand from her abdomen.  
The two wizards stayed in that same position for a long while, absolutely silent. Gray tried hard to sense Lucy's emotion, but couldn't. He decided that it must have just been her that could feel his and not the other way around. He tried to stay cold inside, but in reality his heart pounded. They where closer than they'd ever been, in a way they'd never been before. Her breath felt warm on his cheek, he could feel her breast against his left arm. Their skin made contact in many places, and he couldn't help but notice this.

He also couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind.  
He didn't want to speak, because he didn't want to move.  
He never wanted this moment to end, regardless of the pain Lucy's presence had brought him joy.  
He remained silent.

* * *

Although after a while, the silence weighed down too heavily so he broke it. "So ahh." it was a pitiful excuse for conversation but it was all he could manage.  
It seemed to snap Lucy out of her thoughts and back to reality, her eyes glared forward and she realized how close the two actually where. Gray watcher her panic, and sit up, trying to put a tiny bit of distance between them. But it failed miserably, because now she was level with his face. Gray stared her in the eyes.

Both of their hearts pounded, as she froze in that position for a while.

* * *

The feelings rushing through Lucy where intense. Not only did she feel overwhelmed with Gray's presence (and not in a bad way) but she felt how overwhelmed he was with hers. A truly powerful and bizarre moment, she couldn't even find it in herself to move. She sat up right there, broke eye contact with him and did everything in her power to avoid it again. She was embarrassed, her cheeks where flushing red and she really didn't look composed.

Even though she'd moved, Gray's hand had managed to find its way back to her body, however this time it was closer to the waist, just underneath her bruise. The warmth of his fingers on her skin made it tingle. Goosebumps spread all over her body, not from the cold but from the overwhelming sensation. Not only could she feel what it was like to be touched so tenderly by Gray Fullbuster, but she could feel how it felt for him.

He leaned in a tiny bit closer, she pretended not to notice.

"Lucy." She continued to avoid eye contact, her head slightly tilted away from his. Her cheeks tomato red.

However Gray seemed to want her attention. "Lucy.." he murmured, this sent a shiver down her spine. She looked at him, turning her head slightly. Their noses where nearly touching. "I just wanted to ah, well just say thanks. I wouldn't be sane, or probably even alive if it weren't for you." he went red in the face himself. Lucy could feel a whole new emotion stirring inside of her. _admiration?_ she questioned it.

* * *

Gray's heart pounded in his chest so hard he questioned whether Lucy would be able to hear it. He and Lucy had been close ever since their first mission on the cursed island. He'd carried her away from battle in his arms, held her hand and accepted their death, he'd seen her cry and she'd seen him cry. He'd accidentally fallen asleep in her apartment one too many times, and he'd read nearly all of her manuscript (in bits and bobs as she'd always catch him) He considered Lucy to be one of his closest comrades, and they'd experienced so much together. But none of it felt like this, none at all. This was new, and inviting. Their memories now the only thing running through his mind as he stared into her eyes. He got so lost in thought.

Her presence was so close to him it was as nearly as though they intertwined. The fact she felt his feelings nearly made that a fact.

He waited patiently for her to break the silence, but she seemed reluctant to. He didn't blame her though, there where many words trapped in his throat too.

Gray looked up, again coming out of his thoughts. He noticed that she had tears dwelling in her eyes again. "Luce, did I say something? What is it?"

Lucy stayed quiet for a while longer, each second of her silence drove him mad. He lightly slid his arm that rested on her waist around her back. He pulled Lucy into his arms, but re-positioned his legs. He was now sitting up with his legs out stretched around Lucy who now knelt in between them, her upper body pressed up against his. Her head resting next to his. He held his hand on the small of her back, and placed his other arm on the back of her head.

"Tell me." he whispered, his mouth close to her ear.

"I thought I'd be more okay about my dad you know? He was a horrible man, he treated me so awfully. But then he wasn't, that last time I saw him he was gentle, kind even. I honestly thought I'd come back from the trials, Kana would be an S class wizard and I'd get to see him." she began to sob in between her words. He felt her tears fall onto his shoulder. "Now they're both gone, and I don't know how to live in a world where I don't have any parents. Then I felt your pain, and I'm selfish. But it scared me. I'm scared. I have lost, so much. How do you do it Gray? How? Every time I close my eyes I see myself standing all alone." She tried pulling back he could feel her tears again but he couldn't bare to let her see his own.

"It's hard, but with the guild, with missions and adventures. With time, it gets easier to smile. I promise."

She sighed into his chest. "But I feel like I don't have anyone left. I'm going to be alone _that_ way, for the rest of my life."

Gray gripped her hair tighter, "but when you have people who care, you aren't ever truly alone. I'm here Lucy, I'm here now and I'm gonna be here in ten years, twenty! thirty! I'll be by your side, I'll take your hits, I'll have your back. I won't leave you Lucy." Not even he could believe what he was saying. Words that just came out of his mouth. Promises that he knew he'd keep. He knew it before and after all that went down today, he had never been so certain of anything else in his life. "I will never leave you Miss Lucy." He laughed.

He pulled himself back from Lucy, and moved his hand from the back of her head to the front of her face. Her cheeks weren't blushing this time. Instead Lucy looked at him in utter awe.

He smiled at her beauty, sure he'd noticed how hot she was. Plenty of times. When she showed off her looks in revealing clothes, the few times he'd been lucky enough to catch her in the nude.. But he never noticed her beauty until tonight. Her hair was the most golden he'd ever seen, her eyes the most beautiful hazel Fiore, no earth land and otherwise had to offer. His eyes closely inspected each of her features, and her eyes stared intensely at his.

When he got to her lips, his whole world stopped. Time stood still, because when Gray's eyes got to Lucy's lips she was biting down on her bottom one.

It was truly a sight to behold. _if she can feel what I'm feeling_ Gray thought. He smiled, and his world started moving again. As it did, so did he. And to the surpriseof both of them, their lips met. Gray closed the gap, and pressed his lips hard against Lucy's.

* * *

Lucy gasped for air, the moment she realized what was truly happening. A moment ago, they'd been crying and confining in one another, hours earlier they where close to death in battle, and weeks earlier they where trapped together in a spell that lasted seven years...and now, now they where kissing. Lucy became complete engulfed in their emotions.

Like she had never experienced before. She couldn't put it into her own words. Gray's hands slid up her body, gently over her breasts and to her face. He cupped her cheeks with his them, her face felt tiny in comparison. Their lips only parting for the occasional breath of air. Lucy couldn't bare the idea of there being any empty space between the two so she re-positioned- being sure not to break the kiss -and sat on his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She pressed herself tightly against him, and immediately got taken over by a whole new set of emotions. Making her thirst for Gray Fullbuster even stronger. She allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. One of his hands slid down to her chest, where it rested over her heart. It was beating harder and faster than it ever did on one of their life-threatening fights with evil. She knew Gray could feel that, and when he did even more of his emotions stirred within her.

Much more... personal ones.

This snapped her out of their heated moment, realizing how carried away they'd gotten she abruptly stopped the kiss and moved back from him. Blushing hard, as she did so. Embarrassment rushed over her and she couldn't muster up the courage to look at Gray, but she hoped he hadn't taken her actions the wrong way. She just got a little over excited and got scared.

"I'm...ah. Sorry." She looked up at him after he spoke. His hand scratched the back of his hair his eyes looked away from her, but his body stayed in the exact same position it had just been. He looked as though he was barely with her, his mind still clearly lost in the moment.

"No no!" Lucy put her hands in front of her, shaking them side to side.

"I shouldn't have.." he continued. There was a short silence before Lucy spoke

"I didn't stop because I didn't like that.." her face reddened even more, she didn't even realize this was possible. Gray looked up at her, a glimmer in his eyes.

"I just ah, you know. I'm new to..this stuff." she gave into her embarrassment and brought her knees to her chest, forgetting as she did the pain it would cause. "Ah!" she screamed, dropping her legs. She went to grab hold of her sore but Gray was already there.

* * *

Hearing that cry of pain was not something he'd ever get used to. He reacted quicker than anything, outstretched his arms. He put one hand on Lucy's stomach, the other behind her back and slowly laid her down. "Wait there please." he ordered delicately. She nodded in agreement.

After she laid down, he walked back to the camp. Praying secretly that flame brains didn't wake up and ruin this.

As Gray approached the campsite, his head spun. Never in a million years did he think he'd suddenly have the urge to live and die by Lucy Heartfilia. But sure as hell he did now. _that kiss_ he smirked to himself. Images flashing through his head. Her eyes, the way she had bitten her lip, the smiles they always shared. The times she had stood up proudly for what she believed in and kicked evil's but. She was strong, and beautiful and he was completely and utterly lost inside his thoughts of her. "Well, watchya know. I think I love the blonde." he said aloud as he reached the campsite. Luckily, not a single person was awake.

Gray sneaked over to his bed, grabbed his bedding. He looked around the campsite, holding the gear in his arms. Everyone always looked so peaceful asleep. All of his comrades, his favorite people in one place. It brought a warm smile to his face, before he went to collect Lucy's bedding. When he bent down to lift her blanket, he noticed that there was blood on it. Right in the area her wound had been. He hadn't noticed it was an open wound, but it was darker over near the forest. _Fucking Loki,_ he thought to himself wild with anger. _I'm gonna smack him so hard he can't think for a week, and then I'm gonna kill Treemain._

Gray began walking back toward Lucy, eager to see if she was okay when he realized Erza had packed medical essentials. He put down the bedding where he stood and quietly returned for some ointment and bandages. His heart pounded as he bent down hear Erza's backpack. She was mere inches away from him, and he knew how easily the girl woke up.  
As he opened her bag, he silently reached for the items he needed, and when he finished his job and his eyes returned to Erza. She was glaring at him so much he fell backward. "Jeez Erza" he whispered, collecting the items he'd just dropped.

"What are you doing Gray." she was groggy, still mostly asleep. But her voice was very demanding none the less. The thing Gray had always adored about Erza is that she was the most feminine of women, and yet her power was so intense she was always an authority. Not a combination you usually saw in a woman as good looking as her.  
"It's nothing, I just needed some medical supplies." He kept his eyes on her, hoping she wouldn't turn and notice Lucy's absence.  
"For Lucy?" that took him by surprise.  
"A-ah, no." is all he managed to get out. Erza smiled warmly up at her friend.  
"I saw her leave after you, it's okay Gray. Go tend to Lucy." With that Erza closed her eyes, and appeared to be asleep within seconds.  
He let out a sigh of relief before turning and walking away. If there was anything Erza was good for, it was not sticking her nose where it didn't belong. She quietly returned to sleep, and he knew full well she wouldn't gossip.

When he reached the bedding, he scoped it up. As he began to walk again, he heard distant whimpers. They where Lucy's, and she wasn't crying from sorrow, it was from pain. He broke into a sprint, and ran back to where she laid. He dropped all the items he was holding and sat down at her side, placing his already cool hand over the wound once agian.

"Jeez Lucy this is bad! Why didn't ya get Wendy to heal it?!" he demanded. She could barely talk through the pain. "I'll be fine, its just sore now because its so new." she diverted the question.

"I'll go get her now." he was about to stand up when Lucy put her hand on his thigh, she slowly moved her thumb back and forth. Her skin was soft.

"I'll be okay." her smile was so warm and reassuring he decided to stay.

"Okay, just let me make you more comfortable at least. Will ya?" he smiled down.

"Thank-you Gray, for everything." she whispered as he set up the mattresses. Both next to each other, merely meters apart. He laid her blanket on her mattress and walked back over to her.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing weakly toward the bandage and cream. "It's cream, for the cut. Which you didn't mention by the way.." he shook his head in disapproval "and a bandage. I bought it here, you can put it on if you like...or...I can too." his voice got awkward at the end. He didn't want to overstep, and ruin the moments they'd already shared tonight.  
"You can, please." her voice was weak. She'd probably not slept yet, the pain would be getting worse with sleep deprivation and he wouldn't mind betting that her mind was in shambles too.

Gray sat down next to Lucy and lifted her up a little bit. He then grabbed her shirt, looked at her reassuringly and lifted it completely off. She sat there now, only in her bra and a pair of mini shorts. His face started to glow red, but seeing her this way was nice. Being able to help her was even nicer. He applied the ointment to his fingers, and carefully rubbed it across her wound. She whimpered as he did so. After the ointment soaked in a little bit, and the stinging subsided Gray carefully grabbed each end of the bandage and started to wrap it. He began the wrapping right underneath her breasts. He felt them rub against his skin and he put all of his effort into focusing. He couldn't afford to hurt Lucy any more than he already had. It was only time to heal her. He tied the bandage off at her waist. Luckily it was long enough. He didn't like seeing her this way, all bruised and hurt. But she looked a damn sight more comfortable.  
"I'll cool it off a little, but first do you think you can walk?"  
"Of course I can!" she said, in an offended tone. But when she tired to stand, she howled in pain, and landed hard back on her behind, hurting her even more. "Argh" she whimpered, tears dwelling in her eyes again. "I'm pathetic!"  
"pfft" Gray bend down, and picked her up as though she was made from the most fragile material known to man.  
"I'm gonna take you to Wendy, this is too much."  
She started to struggle slightly in his arms, hurting herself even more. _Stupid Lucy._ He thought to himself. _Always_

"Please don't disturb them, they need their sleep, and that's all I need. When she wakes in the morning, I'll get her to work her magic, until then I'll be fine.." her voice was very low now. She was fighting to stay conscious. "They need their rest..."

"And you need healing magic, but okay."  
She smiled at him and nodded again.

Lifting her was effortless, he never did understand why Natsu and Happy teased her about her weight. If she had any at all it came from her bust. He looked down at the blonde in his arms, and decided to stop walking. "What is it?" she questioned.  
"Nothing really, this just feels kinda nice."  
He walked over and gently placed Lucy on her bed, covering her with her blanket. He sat down, brushed her hair out of her face and began cooling her bruised skin again. They stayed quiet the whole time, but Lucy's face really lightened up. It felt good to know his magic helped. After he was done, Lucy appeared to have fallen asleep. He smiled, and thought about kissing her. But didn't want to invade her space, so he walked over to his bed.

He laid on his back, arms behind his head staring at the night sky.

"Gray?"

"mmm?" _I thought she was asleep._

"Can you bring your bed over here? I want your _warmth_." she smiled "and your _cold_."

Gray looked up at the stars with a smirk on his face. _Now this is a sky I can enjoy._

Like good comrade, friend and more. Gray moved right next to Lucy, they snuggled the best they could considering her injury, and they laid that way until day break.

 **And here we have the conclusion. I'm new to writing in this style, in fact I've never really written any short stories, only shitty poems and stuff. So I'm proud of this one, shit as it may be. I enjoy the fluff, I might write more.**

 **I do not own any of Fairy Tail.**

 **Read Review!**


End file.
